Rumors
by kintara5
Summary: Akihiko hears a rumor that Minako is going out with Junpei. Rumors are such a pain when you're Akihiko because as many times you want to deny it's true, you can't stop asking yourself " What if it is? "  I stink at summaries. TAT


I really need to stop procrastinating on the other stories. OTL  
>But who cares, because I get mad at myself no one else! w)=b<br>Wow, so unhealty, but oh well. lol  
>So here is a quick story for Akihiko and Minako. ( They are so cute together. xD )<br>So, please enjoy and R&R. ^^  
>-kintara5<p>

P.S  
>This is for my friend Kyler as congrats to him getting an A in his Government class.<br>Way to go Kyler, I'm proud of you! ^^

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own anything of Persona and the characters within this fanfic, because if I did I would spread rumors that Minato is mine and mine alone! ( Hardcore Minato fan 3 )**

* * *

><p>' <em>You know she's going out with someone. '<em>

" Senpai . . .? "

What? Who is it?

_That guy in her class, Junpei Iori._

" Hello~? "

Junpei? That can't be . . .

_Maybe you should stop hanging out with her._

But—

" Akihiko-senpai! "

The silver-haired boy eyes shot open and he sat up looking around the room. When he caught his breath, he moved his eyes to the brunette that called his name . . .

" M-Minako . . .? "

Minako was standing in front of Akihiko who was laying down but now sitting up on the couch. He must have fallen asleep while watching the television because it was still on. The look on Minako's face showed just how worried she was for the boxing champion.

" Are you okay, senpai? " asked a concerned Minako.

" Y-Yeah . . . " said Akihiko as he rubbed his right eye, " I guess I just dozed off . . . "

Minako's faced lightened up as a smile grew on her face, " That's good to hear . . . You never fall asleep down here so I was worried something must've been up. " She then pointed up to the ceiling, " You should probably go to get now if you're tired, we aren't going to Tarturas tonight . . . " her voice began to trail off as she looked at the front door as it opened.

" Hi Junpei! " yelled Minako waving at Junpei.

Junpei stopped and waved back at her with the big smile he always has on his face, " Yo! "

Akihiko stood up and turned towards Minako, " I'm sleeping early, goodnight you two. "

Minako bowed her head to Akihiko, " Goodnight Akihiko-senpai! "

The silver-haired teen smiled faintly. He passed the brunette making his way to the stairs. When he began to walk up the steps he took a glance back at Minako. The small he had soon disappeared when he saw that Junpei was sitting on the couch with Minako.

He sighed and shook his head whispering in disbelief, " Why . . .? "

It all started when he was finally cleared from his injuries he received the night a Shadow attacked the dorm that he started hanging out after school with one of the leaders of S.E.E.S, Minako Arisato. Ever since then Akihiko became more aware of . . . well, her.

It's become like a routine that every Monday and Friday the two of them hang out. At least it had been since last week . . .

x X x Flashback x X x

Akihiko had finished his club early on a Wednesday which was rare. He was sitting there in the locker room drinking some water when he heard a whistle being blown outside. " Oh-yeah, Minako has tennis practice today . . . " He stood up and peeked outside seeing the tennis club running laps of the field. Up in the front he saw Minako leading the way with the team manager Rio Iwasaki . . .

The silver-haired teen began to debate if he should hang out with the brunette after school today. He really enjoys her company, he never stops being amazed by her.

The whistle blew again and he saw that the club was taking a break. He rubbed his chin and thought aloud, " I should go say 'hello,' right? " When he started to hear for where she was resting he stopped when he saw a certain someone past the fence sleeping under a tree with their hat covering their face . . .

" Is that . . .? " Akihiko squinted his eyes to get a focus on the person, " Junpei! "

Junpei woke up sitting up dropping his hat onto his lap, " W-What, who's there! " He noticed it was Akihiko that called him who was now standing at the fence giving him a stern look. Junpei gulped afraid he was in trouble.

Nervously laughing Junpei waved at Akihiko, " H-Hey, senpai! "

" Junpei, what are you doing here? " asked Akihiko accusatorily.

Junpei stood up and walked up to Akihiko, he wiped his forehead and put his hat back on, " I'm waiting for Minako. "

" Arisato? "

Junpei nodded his head, " Yeah, we were gonna go check this new movie that just came out today. " He then looked past Akihiko and waved at someone back where he was looking at. Akihiko turned his head and saw Junpei was waving at Minako. Minako realizing it was Akihiko with Junpei waved at him too.

Akihiko smiled and waved back.

The whistle blew again and the club went back to training.

Akihiko felt a little disappointed that she had plans already. To hide the pain he quickly said bye to Junpei and headed back to the lockers . . .

When he was done changing into his school uniform he went outside and bumped into someone.

" I-I'm sorry about that! " yelled a girl.

The girl gasped when she saw it was none other than Akihiko Sanada that she bumped into.

" A-Akihiko-senpai, it's you! "

Akihiko shook his head, " Don't apologize, I wasn't watching where I was walking. "

The girl blushed deep red, " N-N-No, senpai! "

" I should get going now. Sorry about bumping into you. " said Akihiko as he was starting to walk away but was stopped when the girl grabbed his arm. Akihiko looked back confused as to what was going on. " Y-Yes? "

" Are you going to hang out with Minako Arisato right now? " asked the girl curiously.

Akihiko looked away remembering she was going out with Junpei that afternoon. " No. " he said coldly.

The girl go of his arm sensing the tension in the air mumbling, " Thought so . . . " Unknowing to Akihiko the girl grinned for an instant but hid it when Akihiko looked back at her. The girl looked at Akihiko and said, " You know she's going out with someone. "

Akihiko being naïve to things like this took it as she was going out with someone today, and responded saying, " I know she's going to the movies. "

The girl giggled, " That's not what I meant. I meant she's going out with someone, you know girlfriend boyfriend status! "

Akihiko didn't know what to say. Minako was going out with someone? " Excuse me, but who is she going out with? "

The girl smiled, " You didn't hear? That guy in her class, Junpei Iori. "

Akihiko felt his heart drop when she said it was Junpei. Could that explain why he was waiting for her to finish practice . . . " Where did you hear this? " he asked solemnly.

The girl just kept smiling at him, " She told me herself, we're friends. " She then pressed herself up against Akihiko who stepped back feeling uncomfortable. "Maybe you should stop hanging out with her. " She then winked at him, moving back slowly walking away still looking back at him, " I hear she likes to mess around with guys. "

Akihiko was left with so many unanswered questions . . . Minako going out with Junpei? Was it true? Why . . .

" Why didn't you tell me? " asked Akihiko to himself.

x X x End of Flashback x X x

Akihiko was walking down to the 1st floor when he saw the second leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato sitting at the dining table. " I can probably ask him about Minako . . ." mumbled the silver-haired. He decided to go with his gut and walked to the blue-haired teen. " Hey, Minato, mind if I ask you something? "

Minato who was reading a magazine in the lounge shifted his head slightly upwards acknowledging he was listening to the question.

Akihiko looked around making sure no one was around to hear the conversation him and Minato were going to be engaging in right now. He leaned in towards Minato and asked, " How close are you and your sister? "

Minato looked up from the magazine, " Minako? "

Akihiko nodded his head. Minato closed the magazine and set it down in front of him, " Is everything alright, Sanada-senpai? "

Akihiko sat down across from Minato and rested his face on his hands, " I heard something last week about your sister . . . "

Minato eyes widened when he heard his senpai say that, " What did you hear? "

Akihiko's head shot up, " N-No, nothing bad! "

Minato sighed in relief, he loves his sister, he'd never want for anyone to talk ill of her . . .

Akihiko cleared his throat and continued, " What I heard was that Minako is dating someone at school. " Minato raised an eyebrow to that statement, " My sister? Dating someone from Gekkoukan? " He chuckled to himself, " And just who is the guy my sister is supposedly dating? "

Akihiko seemed a bit annoyed for a moment, he didn't like that Minako's brother was taking it as a joke. " I'm serious Minato, someone told me that she's dating Junpei. "

The grin on Minato's face immediately turned into a look of horror, " Junpei Iori! " said Minato as he stood out of his seat pushing the chair that he was sitting on back falling on the ground.

Akihiko stood up seeing what did that banging sound just now and saw that the chair had tipped over, " Pick that up quick! "

Minato looked back and quickly picked up the chair before someone came down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. When someone came down it was none other than the center of attention between the two teens. Minako . . .

" Is everything alright down here? I could've sworn I heard something fall down . . . " asked Minako scanning around the floor from where she was standing. Minato shook his head saying sarcastically, " Those ears of yours play tricks on you. " Minako glared at her brother, " You know my ears are sensitive! "

Minato shrugged, " Well either way I didn't hear anything, maybe it was something outside? "

Minako looked at the door, " You're probably right . . . I guess I'll go check what it was then. " She skipped down the rest of the steps and started towards the door.

Minato followed after his sister, " You're going outside just to check on something you might've heard? "

Minako looked back at her brother still walking to the exit, " I might as well, I'm already going out to Paulowania Mall anyway. "

Minato looked back at Akihiko whom shrugged at him with the ' I don't know why she's going there ' expression. Minato looked back in front of him to see his sister opening the door, " Um, sister, just why are you going there? "

Minako gave a big smile to her brother and responded " I'm hanging out with Junpei today! "

With that said she closed the door leaving a horrified Minato and Akihiko staring at the sealed doors.

Minato looked back at Akihiko with an angry look, " Why didn't you tell me this sooner! "

Akihiko sat back down on the seat, " Cause I thought it wasn't true, but I've noticed recently that those two are hanging out a lot. " He was scratching his head, " I guess it's true then? "

Minato started to make his way upstairs, " I going to ask him if it's true or not! "

" W-What! " yelled Akihiko chasing after Minato.

Minato stopped at the end of the stairs seeing that Junpei's door was open. " That bastard . . .! " he said behind clenched teeth. He then marched to the open room.

Akihiko caught up to Minato and just thought that Minato must really care about his sister to get that mad at someone for dating her behind his back. Though when Minato walked into the room prepared to confront his friend they saw that the owner of the room was nowhere to be seen.

Akihiko looked around the messy room thinking aloud, " He must have left before Minako did. "

Minato navigated himself to the desk that was against the wall and looked at the contents that were on the wood. Akihiko rushed to Minato, " What are you doing! You know if we get caught in here we'll get in trouble, especially if Mitsuru finds us! " Minato looked back at Akihiko with a demonic look in his eyes, " What better way to find out if they are dating then to go through the culprit's desk? "

Akihiko sighed, " You do that then, I'm not going to stoop so low to trespass through someone's belongings. " But right before he could step out of the room Minato opened the 1st drawer on Junpei desk and yelled for his senpai to stop . . .

Akihiko looked back, " What is it? "

Minato reached for the contents inside the desk, " I think we found our proof . . . " He pulled out of the drawer what looked like to be photos.

Akihiko didn't want to see what was that Minato found, but something inside him couldn't resist. He needed to know if what he heard was true. He needed to know if she was really keeping it a secret from him . . .

Akihiko walked back to Minato's side asking suspiciously, " What are those photos? "

Minato offered them to Akihiko with a cold look, " Why don't you look for yourself? "

When Akihiko took the photos he say that the pictures of Minako. But not just regular pictures, they were candid photos of the brunette! Some of them were her in her gym clothes stretching or talking to some classmates, others were of her in her tennis outfit running drinking water from her bottle, and others were here in the hallways which they guess where taken during lunch.

Akihiko couldn't believe the pictures, " What are these? "

Minato looked at his senpai in disbelief, " You really don't know what these photos are? "

Akihiko threw the photos back into the drawer and walked out of the room. As he walked out going into his room, he kept replaying that day he saw Junpei at Minako's tennis club meeting over and over in his head.

Could that of been when he was taking the pictures?

He didn't know what to do now, it's obvious the two were dating and that Junpei was serious about it. Akihiko couldn't help but feel like something of his was taken away right there . . .

There was only one thing that he knew for sure he could do.

Ask Minako why she kept it a secret from him . . .

x X x

It was Friday and lunch had begun, Akihiko still in shock of what he and Minato found back in Junpei's room was walking around the school. He had no idea where he was going, but he just had to keep walking. It wasn't until she called his name that he realized that unconsciously he walked in the hallway where Minako's classroom was since it was a habit to go visit her during lunch on Fridays'.

Minako walked up to Akihiko with the same smile on her face she always has, " Good afternoon, Akihiko-senpai! "

Akihiko who would usually smile during this meeting couldn't. He couldn't even look at Minako, his eyes just kept looking towards the side avoiding her eyes. " Minako . . . "

Minako moved to where Akihiko was looking but he shifted his head to the opposite side. " Are you okay? " she asked concerned.

Akihiko couldn't stop his emotions get the best of him, he wanted to sound calm, but I when he spoke it was clear something was wrong.

" Er . . . I have something I wanted to ask you. "

Minako lightheartedly asked, " What is it? "

" Well . . . " No, he couldn't do it . . . He shook his head, " No, never mind. Sorry to bother you . . . "

Even though Minako tried to stop him because something was clearly wrong, he just walked past her never stopping until it was time to head back to class.

Minako was only able to watch as her senpai walked aimlessly . . .

x X x

School was finally over and Akihiko stood at the regular spot him and Minako would meet at . . .

Inside his head was a nagging voice saying that she wasn't going to come because she was hanging out with her boyfriend Junpei, but Akihiko ignored the voice. He stood there in hopes she would come remembering that on days like this they would hang out together.

Minato walked down the stairs from upstairs and saw Akihiko, " Sanada-senpai? What are you still doing here? "

Looking at the blue-haired boy, Akihiko didn't even have to say a word. Minato knew what was going on. " I'm sure she'll come, senpai. " Minato walked away making the corner turn down the laboratory hallway and saw someone coming his way. A grin grew on his face when the brunette asked, " Is Akihiko-senpai still here? "

Minato nodded his head, " He's at the regular spot. "

Minako's face lighted up and she sped down the hallway making the corner turn. Minato watched as she made the turn satisfied that Akihiko was going to hang out with Minako today. When she was gone Minato was going to continue down the way Minako came from but he saw his friend Junpei coming his direction. His eyebrow arched when Junpei greeted him.

" Junpei, I need to talk to you. " said Minato with a devious smile on his face . . .

When Akihiko saw Minako make the corner turn he literally rushed up to the girl. " Minako . . .? "

Minako looked at him with a smile, " Are you ready to go senpai? "

Akihiko smiled, " Alright, let's go. "

x X x

Though the two were hoping for a regular afternoon together, Akihiko just couldn't get into the spirit . . .

He didn't know, but they were already back at dorm when the silence was finally broken.

" Are you angry? "

Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Minako, " Huh . . .? " He was surprised when Minako's eyes were teary, he looked down unable to look at her like that. It just wasn't her he thought. " Oh, no, sorry. "

He scratched his head as he tried talking to Minako, " Look if you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to. "

Minako tilted her head confused as to what Akihiko was talking about. But before she could ask what it was he was talking about Akihiko finally asked the question, " It's just . . . Is it true you're going out with Junpei? "

There was silence around them again and Minako just stared at Akihiko with a blank stare with a ' what did you just ask look.' Akihiko was starting to feel uncomfortable now, making he shouldn't have asked her?

Minako's lips finally moved with someone Akihiko wasn't expecting to hear . . .

" No! "

The silver-haired teen looked at Minako with a baffled look on his face as though he couldn't believe what she was saying, " I-I see? "

The look on the brunettes clearly showed he wanted to explanation for why Akihiko suspected she was dating Junpei, Akihiko of course had to answer why.

" Oh, no, it was just a rumor I heard. Sorry. " He cursed himself inside hating the excuse he gave her.

" Don't get the wrong idea, senpai. " said Minako hoping that she didn't seem as mad as he expected she was.

Akihiko however didn't get why she said that, " I-I see. Anyway, I'm sorry. "

Minako sighed realizing he didn't get it. He's so apologetic she thought of her senpai . . .

Akihiko felt horrible for bringing this up, he put his hands in his pocket trying to hide the guilt he had, " It's bad enough that I listened to a rumor, but then I confronted you about it . . . it was incredibly rude of me. "

Minako felt so honored to be treated like this by him, he was such a gentlemen. She noticed that he had a faint smile on his face as though a burden was lifted off of him, she couldn't help but blush . . .

" If I hear anyone say that again, I'll tell them it's not true. "

The brunette smiled and nodded her head, " Please do. "

Akihiko nodded his head seriously to himself mumbling, " Yeah, I don't like rumors either. "

Minako giggled snapping Akihiko out of the trance, " Senpai, can I ask why you thought I was dating Junpei? "

Akihiko scratched the tip of his nose feeling like an idiot, " U-Uh, a friend of yours told me . . . "

Minako thinks she knows who that 'friend ' was. Another one of his fangirls. Inside she cursed that girl, " I hate those girls so much. "

But Akihiko didn't hear her say that because she continued, " And I thought it might be true cause you and Junpei have been hanging out practically every day, and me and Minato found some photos of you in his room. "

" Ohhh! Well there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for that! " said a bubbly Minako.

" There is? " said a baffled Akihiko.

" Junpei told me there are some photos of me going around the school of these candid shots! He asked if he could go around with me when I go out so he could keep an eye and hopefully catch the culprit. " explained the brunette.

" That still doesn't explain why he had your photos though . . . "

" I asked him if he could keep them with him so when we found out who it was we could take them to the Principal as evidence. I would have kept them, but . . . They were disturbing to look at. " said Minako as she shivered with goose bumps.

Akihiko laughed at what he heard and also at himself for getting so worked up over something trivial like this.

Minako laughed as well seeing that this all happened over a simple misunderstanding.

When they slowly stopped laughing Akihiko wiped the edge of his eye from a tear that tried o escape from the laughter. " Umm . . . Should we go get something to eat? Consider it as my apology for acting like I did earlier. "

She pondered on what to get then smiled big and yelled, " Something spicy! "

Akihiko smiled at her, " Yeah . . . That might be nice for a change. " He stepped up to Minako and extended his hand to brunette with a bright smile, " Well then, shall we? "

Minako took his hand and nodded back, " Let's! "

As they walked away behind a tree leaned Minato against it listening to the conversation the two had. He smiled to himself, " Well it looks like Junpei was telling the truth . . . "

He got off and proceeded the opposite way the two were heading. He raised the volume on his mp3 burying his hands in his pocket, bringing his left hand out along with a handful of torn candid photos of his sister.

" At least he wasn't dating my sister in the end. " He tossed them into a dumpster as he walked by burying the hand back into his pocket.

" No one dates my sister without my permission . . . " Minato says while in the opposite direction Akihiko and Minako were walking off holding each others hands . . .

* * *

><p><strong>WATCH OUT AKIHIKO! lol<strong>

So not the worlds longest oneshot! xD lol  
>But it is the longest I've ever done! * thumbs up *<br>So I hope you all enjoyed, I sure enjoyed writing about it. :D  
>Bye-bye everyone, take care. ^^<p> 


End file.
